Flowers
by Soda-Butt
Summary: Gerita, one-shot. Feliciano has something to say to Ludwig. Warning: contains "Doitsu"


No one could have guessed how still the breeze had been this afternoon; A young man with a carefree soul had ran through it excitingly, his hand clung to another's, whose was as strong as his stare, hastily walking with the other male, it seemed, not quite to his liking.

"Where are you taking me in such a hurry?" the blond haired man with fine, slicked back hair asked his friend. Today was perfect, and the sky was as blue as the taller man's eyes. "You'll see, Ludwig!" The shorter one chuckled, still dragging his partner along.

"Feliciano, could we slow down? I-" Ludwig had stopped midway through his question, immediately after he felt the brunette's embed hand part from his. "We're here..." Feliciano sighed dreamily at the scenery ahead of him before turning to Ludwig with an angelic smile. The once stern face of the blond's had softened after gazing upon a field of yellow, dancing flowers as the wind picked up a pinch. The scent of jubilant nectar slipped past Feli's nose, inviting him into the fields. Ludwig unnoticeably flinched when he felt the joyful boy grab his hand again, and his ears tinted pink at the touch.

It didn't take long for the young Italian to fall back into a batch of plants, eyeing the tall German to join him. Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed, almost held back from the growing warm sensation he has developed from the sight of Feliciano lying in bright colored petals. The stiff, standing man's patience weighed as much as his heart; light and unanchored, but he couldn't express that...and simply scrolled over to sit beside the other.

"Ve, Doitsu-" Ludwig quickly cut him off. "Why do you call me that silly nickname..?" The German seemed to lightly growl. "Ah, Doitsu, I really like it! It suits you...hey, you can call me something too, okay? something only you can call me!" Feli exclaimed as his auburn hair fell slightly from his view. "Ja, I'm sure I'll think of something..." Ludwig relaxed himself and laid beside Feli.''

"I'm glad I got to show you my favorite spot, Doitsu..." Feliciano said surprisingly mildly, and almost sullenly. Ludwig had noticed the switch of the free-spirited Italian's tone, but decided to dodge asking what was wrong. He was terrible at counseling. "Why did you bring me here? It's such a beautiful spot." Feliciano rolled onto his side, facing Ludwig with his eyes pulling him into the other male's. "You said you always wanted to know where I ran off to." Ludwig's heart skipped a beat as Feli's eyes fell into his; the boy's light brown irises were far too limpid to break the stare. "This...this is where you always scurry to?" The German managed to choke out as Feli tucked a flower behind Ludwig's pinked ear. "Ve, I figured since you told me about something important to you as a child not long ago, I'd show you my secret spot."

Ludwig fell silent, drifting into a light daze of a distant memory, bluntly he could match together a gentle drawing of a young child sleeping on a chair, their hair mostly covered with a white hair piece. Feeling Feliciano's hand brush against his ear to slide another flower behind the previously placed one snapped the nostalgic German back to the present. "I love it here..." Feli whispered. It seems he hadn't noticed Ludwig's daze. "Why do you run away to this place, Italia?" Ludwig asked with solid eyes, but a soft heart. Feliciano bit his lower lip gently and his expression was like that of a lost child's. The German displayed concern, almost reaching his arms out to grasp the beautiful boy's groveling face. "Feliciano...? what-" Feli spat out "I come here when I'm sad..."

The confused German was surprised. Since when was this jumpy, tasteful, and unyielding man beside him ever down? The younger male hesitated before questioning him. "What makes you sad?" The breeze had started to pick up and the sun retreated behind a cloud. Just then Feliciano had tears streaming side-ways down his now pale face. "F-Feliciano..?" Ludwig placed his strong hand on the other's waist, eyeing him seriously. "Why are you crying? why do you come here?" "I come because I think Doitsu doesn't like me."

Everything stopped. The wind, the sound of breathing, halted to Ludwig as he felt his heart sink. The sight of tears running down Feli's face was unbearable. The awestruck blond clenched onto the boy's side and he inched closer. "I-I do like you." Ludwig had whispered followed by a gulp. "But...Doitsu doesn't like me as much as I like him..." Feli gazed helplessly onto Ludwig. The German felt as if his heart had given up beating. He couldn't think straight anymore; to hear the one he beloved more than anyone speak of such things was far too expensive in aloof feelings, thoughts, and actions. The reserved male matched his lips with the luminous Italian's, which had seemed so rapid, so soon that his body had made a move before consulting his brain.

Feliciano's golden brown eyes widened and stared endlessly into the other's clear blue sights. "Doitsu..." "-Feliciano, I do like you. I always have...don't you ever think otherwise." Feli slowly formed a gorgeously curved smile as the sun shone, coming out from hiding; it's rays peeking down at them both. Feliciano wrapped his arms around the other's well-shaped body. "Italia?" "Yes, Doitsu?" Feli smiled, burying his face into Ludwig's shirt. "I know what I'd like to call you now." The cute Italian would have jumped for joy if the other's grip weren't so tight on his small waist. "Really? what are you going to call me?" Ludwig's lips curved upward on Feli's light hair.

"Mine." He responded, his voice light for the first time. Feliciano raised his head to where their eyes could meet, placing a kiss on Ludwig's lips. "Perfect." Feli whispered as he planted another.


End file.
